Arthur Bohme
Arthur Bohme :: Forsaken Death Knight Arthur Garth Bohme is a Forsaken Death Knight. Noted for his lack of a lower jaw and subsequent difficulties in establishing communication with others, he is an eccentric and enigmatic individual. = Appearance = Arthur is short at 5' even. His head is hairless, and to remedy this and also to add some features that would allow him to convey his emotions, Arthur has taken to smearing tar over his brow in order to simulate eyebrows. His lower jaw is completely absent, his tongue drooping lazily down his chest. His chest is usually smeared with chalk dust from his chalkboard which he keeps tied around his neck. He wears mismatched bits of armor with no apparent grasp of their exact purpose. His cloak is especially gaudy. The clasp is accented with a wildflower, often replaced with a fresh one when the old begins to wilt. He appears to carry no sword, likely due to the fact that he has a tendency to lose weapons. When he'd lost his fourth during his training, he was taught an incantation that would summon his blade to his hands. The loss of his jaw has made it difficult for him to recite the incantation, and it now rarely works when he attempts it. = History = Before Plague An accomplished Botanist, Arthur spent most of his life studying the flora of Lordaeron. After Plague As he was infected in the early stages of the Scourge Invasion, Arthur fought (against his will) among the undead legions, slaying and infecting several of his neighbors and friends. When the Lich King's hold over him was broken by Sylvannus Windrunner, Arthur was so disgusted with his current state that he willingly returned to the Lich King's servitude in an effort to avoid the tragic reality he was faced with. His reward for betraying the Forsaken was to be made into a Death Knight, the fearsome commanders of the Scourge Armies. His training progressed unremarkably enough, apart from a terrible injury which resulted in the loss of his jaw and severe brain damage. The Death Knight training culminated in a siege of Light's Hope Chapel, where Highlord Tirion Fordring broke the Lich King's control over the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Whether it was his earlier injury or the strain of having his will severed and reestablished twice which resulted in his amnesia is uncertain. What is certain is that Arthur had no recollection of anything that had occurred since his death. Never one to worry about world events, Arthur followed suit by immediately losing all interest in destroying the Lich King in favor of attempting to locate his missing lower jaw. Realizing the degree by which his communicative abilities had been hindered, Arthur found a discarded chalkboard and tied it around his neck, and began carrying chalk around with him so that he could write out whatever he needed to say. Unfortunately for him, he'd lost his ability to understand the Orcish tongue, so he is currently attempting to learn it again in order to communicate with his allies in the Horde. = Personality = Along with his affected memory, Arthur's cognitive abilities seem to have also been affected. He shows no signs of being aware of his current undead status, and behaves much as he did in life, apart from his preoccupation with locating his jaw. He continues to study and classify plants, and especially enjoys working with wildflowers. In fact, the effect the Scourge has had on the plants of Lordaeron is the only reason he can see to take up arms against the Lich King (not that he's in any hurry to do so). He maintains a bright a cheery disposition, and is quite optimistic about the future. He is also very stubborn, to a fault even. Those he meets have often suggested alternatives to scouring the world for his jaw, such as magical cures, mechanic replacements, or even the use of someone else's jaw. Arthur remains adamant in his dedication to finding the original, citing that it possesses a "very distinct cleft. You've never seen anything like it." = Associates = While he has attempted to locate friends from his earlier life, he has had no success in contacting any. While he enjoys the company of others, having been very social when alive, his disability has greatly effected his social life, one of the primary reasons he longs for his jaw. Currently, he has no friends to speak of besides a rat which he found eating his liver not long after the events at Light's Hope. (The damage to his liver has affected his ability to hold his alcohol) Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Forsaken